coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9313 (29th November 2017)
Plot Faye doesn't trust her family as they're only honest with her when it suits them. She tells Gary she doesn't care if she doesn't speak to Anna again as she isn't her real mum anyway. Mary doesn't have faith in George's doctors to find out what's wrong with him as they're too busy blaming her. Faye shrugs off Gary's allegation about Phelan. Robert's operation goes well. In his delirium, he tells Michelle that he's ruined them. Billy meets with Gareth Brannigan, who was driving the car during the robbery. He's shocked to discover that Gareth already knew a woman died in the crash. Billy wants to confess their crime but Gareth refuses to cooperate and threatens Billy if he gives his name to the police. Johnny can't get into the factory as a homeless man is squatting inside. Aidan is amused to see an impatient Matthew Singh drive off. Norris tells Rita that although he believes in Mary's innocence, he understands why the Appletons jumped to conclusions as she's done some insane things in the past. Beth eavesdrops on their conversation. Aidan is stunned when Rana tells him that Kate is going to Spain. A public protection officer calls at No.7 to question Mary. Mary insists she doesn't know what caused George's seizure and begs her to find out what's really wrong with George. Robert doesn't remember what he said to Michelle and puts his words down to the medication. Jude tells Mary that George's condition has improved but she's not allowed to see him. Kate admits to Luke that she doesn't want to move but has no choice. Mary is devastated when Beth tells her that Norris was besmirching her. She thinks Norris doubts her innocence. Phelan tells Gary that his PI has located Nicola and threatens to tell Sarah about his baby if he doesn't convince Nicola to return to him. Cast Regular cast *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox Guest cast *Gareth Brannigan - Tam Ryan *Matthew Singh - Peter Singh *Public Protection Officer - Rhona Croker Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and yard *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Robert's room Notes *The homeless man inside Underworld is uncredited despite having a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Mary's protestations of innocence fall on deaf ears; Aidan employs dirty tricks in an attempt to scupper the factory sale; and Phelan blackmails Gary. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,060,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2017 episodes